Bunnies in the garden
by lemonyen
Summary: Modern AU, Hakutaku calls Hozuki, and Hozuki's not happy. Everyone knows what Rabbits are like in Spring! Not to say that Hozuki and Hakutaku weren't just like that.


Hozuki was a successful man. He worked under the CEO of the biggest company in Japan, and had a very large pay check. Everyone in the company knew he was the one that made the gears turn; he was the boss of the company in the shadows. Everyone respected him not only at work, but in the business community as a whole. He was a stoic man, hard working, and had never been late once in his life. His life was so to say, perfect.

" _Hozuki~"_

His husband. Falling in love had been his undoing, and he knew it. He said he wasn't whipped, but he knew his boss, Enma, was thinking it. And so was everyone else apparently, even his esteemed colleague, Okō. His very cute, very devious husband.

" _What is it this time Hakutaku?"_

He had met him at a business party with another company that he had worked under at the time. They had been on okay speaking terms at first, until they had made a stupid mistake that they still, hadn't resolved to this day. His stupid boss had attempted to solve the conflict, only to make it worse.

" _You know how I said that I wouldn't put my pet rabbits in the same cage together at the same time?"_

After that, they had, unfortunately, ended up working together in joint work projects all the time. He had found it infuriating and disgusting to be in the same room with him, and their meetings often ended with fights. He had won though, of course.

" _Yes? I assume, since you are calling me, that you went ahead and did it anyway though."_

It had all changed one night at an after work drinking party that everyone had been invited to. Hozuki was a very good drunk if he did say so himself. Someone as strong as himself couldn't possibly be defeated by something such as liquor. His husband, however, was not. He was a lightweight if he had ever seen one, and had hangovers after every time he drank. And he wondered why Hozuki kept the liquor cabinet locked as tightly as he did.

" _Well they were looking so lonely by themselves! And besides, I didn't put one in the other cage. I put them both in the cage in the back yard!"_

In his drunken stupor, his not-yet-husband-then had kissed Hozuki. And Hozuki had kissed back. They had then proceeded to make their way, while somehow kissing/sucking each other's faces off, to a hotel close by. They had then spent their one night stand there, having long, hard sex all night. It was then Hozuki realised he had a not-so-little crush on Hakutaku. When Hozuki woke up at the crack of dawn, fully sober, he had dressed, left a lingering kiss on his partner's face, and left.

" _Ughhh. Stupid Hakubuta."_

After that, they had, luckily, not had much work together. Because it was awkward whenever the pair met face to face. They were unwilling to look, or even speak to each other. Their usual fighting pattern had been discarded, and their colleagues had started to worry about them. It was then that they had been forced to make up with other. They had then spent a few awkward months pretending to be friends with sexual tension so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

" _It's not my fault that they decided to procreate!"_

Then one night, a few months after that night, Hakutaku had turned up at his door. It was a rather cliché night, it was stormy and raining. Hakutaku had been waiting outside his apartment block, ringing the buzzer for hours. Not realising Hozuki had, in fact, been working overtime late that night. He had been soaking wet when Hozuki found him outside the building, after which Hozuki quickly took him inside and got him out of his sopping wet clothes and into warm, dry ones.

" _Well it's not my fault is it? I'm in Australia."_

That night, he didn't get any sleep. When Hozuki asked what he was doing outside his apartment, late at night, in the pouring rain, Hakutaku just cried. He cried for so long it was heart breaking; it was also all over Hozuki's clothes, which was gross. But Hozuki let him cry on his shoulder, because his little crush wasn't just that. It was some kind of messed up, twisted love.

When Hakutaku had stopped crying, all he could say was " **I love you**." He cried on Hozuki's clothes and repeated that constantly. It was then that Hozuki lifted his head, and handed Hakutaku a packet of tissues. When Hakutaku had dried his eyes (and his nose), Hozuki kissed him. It was gentle, and the first kiss they had shared sober. As Hakutaku would put it, they had then made love. Their first official night being "together".

" _SHUT UP YOU STUPID GH*BLI FREAK!"_

Their relationship, after that, was very funny to watch according to their friends. Hakutaku was a gigolo (as Hozuki would put it), and still flirted with women. This resulted in the ever possessive Hozuki punching him, and dragging him away. It was like some kind of comedy routine. However, Hakutaku was faithful, despite his nature and Hozuki, the workaholic, made as much time as possible for the two of them. It was very cute.

" _Huhhh, so noisy."_

Despite their very occasional fights with each other, they decided to move in together. Hozuki was getting tired of his apartment cramped with work, and it was so close to his boss's place as well. Hakutaku was being urged to move out of the small home he shared with his subordinate, Momotaro (or Tao-taro as Hakutaku liked to call him), as Momotaro said since he only came back to their place for medicinal ingredients, he might as well move in with Hozuki.

" _SHUT UP!"_

They had looked on the market for a while, and couldn't found a place they liked. There were a few, but they were either too expensive or too far from work. They found their house, while on a walk.

It was fairly secluded and came with lots of land on the plot as well as the property. It was an old traditional Japanese style house that was huge and in good condition. However, it was a fair way away from work, almost an hour's drive to the city for work. But Hakutaku had begged Hozuki to move in there.

There was a town at the bottom of the mountain, which was a quick walk away, so they could buy food and they weren't secluded from society. Hakutaku, who would have had the longest ride to work, was still tied to his company; however he was allowed to open up an apothecary in the nearby town as long as he still did some work for the company.

" _Did you ask Momotaro to help you?"_

Hakutaku's subordinate, Momotaro, had quit, and asked Hakutaku if he could work for him. Momotaro now worked as Hakutaku's apprentice, and learnt traditional Chinese medicine from him. Hakutaku's shop was popular with women, not only because Hakutaku flirted with all the women, but because of his effective menstrual pain remedy. People often came to him when they found the commercial medicines unsatisfactory. The shop gained a name as a traditional Chinese medicine shop that was very good. Many even preferred his remedies over pharmacy ones.

" _Of course I did! He said to call you."_

They had lived in relative domestic bliss after that. They had had the few broken screens and doors because of fights, but they were easily fixed. All their friends said that they were very lovey dovey. Hozuki tended to disagree, but even he had to (grudgingly) agree, that they were wrapped up in each other at the time. Hakutaku was all over Hozuki, they were very cuddly. And Hozuki indulged Hakutaku far more often than he liked to think.

" _You need to be more responsible. I cannot solve all your problems."_

They had gotten married at night, underneath the Chinese lanterns. Hozuki hadn't even asked, he had just asked Hakutaku what he wanted to wear for the wedding. Hakutaku had taken him to house in the middle of nowhere that was run by some old friends of his from work. They had made him a custom, traditional Chinese robe for it. It hadn't been red, like most wore, but white with blue trim. It had been long and floaty and it had been perfect.

Hozuki had worn a traditional Japanese outfit, like it was some kind of dress code to wear traditional. Which all their guests followed.

" _But Hozuki!"_

It had been a private affair, only a few friends. It hadn't been a traditional wedding though. Instead of eating cake, or drinking sake, they had thrown food and drink and ruined clothes. But they had fun. Afterwards, they had carefully cleaned and preserved their wedding outfits and hung them in the wardrobe. Hozuki took them out every now to clean and iron.

" _I am glad Yoshitsune is on camp right now so he doesn't have to deal with this."_

A couple years after their wedding, they had discussed children. A little after that, there was a little Yoshitsune in their arms. He was an extremely small and adorable child, who Hakutaku had constantly doted on. He was a very polite and eager; everyone wondered how he had turned so well with Hozuki and Hakutaku for parents.

" _I'm sure Yoshitsune would love rabbits! And don't drag him into this, the baby bunnies are my fault."_

Yoshitsune had wanted to be a sumo wrestler when he was younger, which Hakutaku instantly said no to. However, Yoshitsune idolised his strong father who could swing and throw around iron clubs, so he begged and wished desperately to put on muscle so that he could be manly like his father. Eventually, after some talking, Hozuki said he could take up Kendo, which Yoshitsune soaked up. However, not to say he wasn't good, he was, he just didn't get any muscle from it. He kept his slightly feminine, boyish appearance, and was told he couldn't quite flute lessons.

This was why he was on a training camp with the Kendo club right now.

" _That's not the point. The point is, you have a shit load of rabbits in the backyard and they'll probably eat my plants!"_

Hozuki did gardening as a hobby before he met Hakutaku, and it had become an obsession before he knew it. He also kept lots of koi in the pond behind the house. He took very good care of his plants, and had even won awards for them. Sometimes, Hakutaku joked he loved Hozuki loved his plants more than him. Which he didn't.

" _When did this become about your plants?! It's about the bunnies in our backyard!'_

They had lived in relative familial bliss afterwards. It was honestly a surprise to Hozuki that they had survived as long as they did. There had been a few particularly bad episodes though. The worst being one were Hakutaku believed Hozuki didn't love him anymore, which left him in a particularly bad depression. It had been a bad period of time, and Yoshitsune had to be sent to live an old man, who had become a friend to the family in the village, while they sorted it out.

Most recently however, was this pet rabbit thing, which brought Hozuki back to the present.

" _Don't worry, the trip is over soon and most of my work is done. I'll leave early and see you soon Okay?"_

" _Okay! See you soon!"_

Hozuki could feel the smirk behind the phone. He bet Hakutaku was just horny.

* * *

"I'm home." Hozuki yelled into the house.

"Hozuki! Welcome home!"

Hozuki was being glomped by Hakutaku before he could realise what was happening. He sighed and resigned himself to his fate. He curled his arms tightly around his husband's form, breathing in his familiar scent deeply. That smell of medicine and sake that was home to him.

He kissed Hakutaku's forehead then let go of him. He took of his shoes in the doorway, and walked down the corridor, around to the backyard to check the how the damage to his plants was. He navigated the corridors expertly, with Hakutaku following, and went out to the backyard to find:

"Where are the baby rabbits you talked about?" He turned around to Hakutaku. Hakutaku gave a cheeky smile and attached himself to Hozuki's neck.

"Well, there was plenty of room at the store, and you don't have to protect your plants from them if they're there. So I moved them."

"You couldn't have told me before I left?"

"Well I'll admit, there were ulterior motives to wanting you here. Yoshitsune's away at camp, and it's only us in the house." Hakutaku said seductively. He then lightly pecked Hozuki's cheek and skipped back into the house.

It was then that Hozuki realised that underneath his husband's long shirt and coat, were white booty shorts that moulded to Hakutaku's lovely butt. He also glimpsed panty lines. Hozuki followed Hakutaku into the house and up the stairs into the master bedroom, to where he knew his husband was.

"You've been very naughty Hakutaku." Hozuki found his husband on the bed. He was on his stomach, and his shirt had moved up, so he had a perfect view of his ass.

"Do you need to be spanked?"

"Maybe I do," Hakutaku smirked.

Hakutaku lifted his head up, only to have his head captured in Hozuki's iron grip. Hozuki lifted his head up to him and captured him in a kiss. They didn't even wait to start slow, and engaged in a hot making out of tongues. Hozuki could feel Hakutaku tongue on top of his, as he curled his around so he could have his taste of the familiar mouth his tongue was invading. Their kiss was passionate and desperate, the sucked and moaned in a mutual pleasure.

They finished panting and red in the face from lack of air. Hozuki nipped Hakutaku ear, resulting in a cute little moan from his horny husband. He then engaged them in another kiss, this one slower and sweeter as he coaxed the panting man in front of him down underneath him with his ass in the air.

"Now, stay still and count." He almost ripped off those tight shorts to find the underpants underneath. He saw lacy white panties that so thin he was sure he would be able to see his husband's cock through it. He decided to keep them on; delighting in the fact they were small enough that they wouldn't affect the spanking.

Hozuki twined their fingers together before beginning the punishment he knew Hakutaku wanted. He leaned down, closer to Hakutaku. His hand hit the round bottom with a resounding slap and a red mark. A small moan elicited from Hakutaku followed by a weak "One."

This continued till they hit 10. Hakutaku slowly started to melt underneath Hozuki's sadistic slaps. His was quivering as the burning sensation resonating from his ass both pained and pleasured. He knew he wouldn't last 10 spanks, especially since he often lost count and was forced to restart.

In the end, he made it to 7 before he had to start again. It took 2 tries to get all the way to ten, and by the end, Hakutaku's ass was incredibly sore and painful. Hozuki's composure almost broke when he saw the state of his husband at the end of it as he turned over to be embraced by Hozuki. He looked incredibly adorable, with teary eyes, flushed cheeks, and absolute love and adoration for Hozuki in his eyes.

"Don't cry, you asked to be spanked." He then bent down and wiped away Hakutaku's tears with his hands and embraced his smaller husband in his arms. Hozuki then whispered breathily in his ear "Besides, we have all night for me to make sweet love to you."

Hakutaku then pulled away and looked at Hozuki then said "So do it."

Hozuki pushed Hakutaku back down to the bed and quickly rid himself of his clothes. He then decided he would tease his cute husband and started slowly. He undid his bandanna and slowly peeled of his coat. A whine a frustration could be heard from Hakutaku, of which Hozuki payed no attention. He then slowly lifted the long shirt over Hakutaku's head, and threw it onto the floor.

Hozuki started by kissing down his husband's body with practiced ease. He knew exactly where to tease his husband, and started licking a long stripe down Hakutaku's stomach. This made Hakutaku squirm and pant, as the tongue descended to lick his cock that was not only rock hard from the spanking, but peaking over the band of the panties and leaking pre cum heavily.

Hakutaku's dick was not small. However, Hozuki's was massive, and it dwarfed Hakutaku's size be far. There could never be enough preparation for sex with them, because Hozuki stretched Hakutaku no matter how much lube they used.

Hozuki started licking the base of Hakutaku's cock through the panties where it was obviously straining to get out. He ascended to the head, which gave a few kisses before popping it into his mouth. His tongue licked at it like a lollipop, teasing Hakutaku and eliciting more than a few moans. He slowly pulled downed the panties, and started enveloping the hard length into his mouth. Hozuki knew all the tricks that Hakutaku liked, and fully utilised them.

He slowly started moving up and down on the cock, and snaked his tongue down it, drawing waves of pleasure out. He started bobbing head and a faster pace, and sucked at length like and iceblock. His spare hands went down to play with Hakutaku's balls, fondling them and drawing out the experience. He could feel that his husband was close to coming, so he stopped.

"Huh?"

"You don't come unless I say so." He engaged in another session of messy kissing with Hakutaku, while reaching into the pockets of his discarded clothes to find lube.

A bottle of lube was produced from his endeavours. He pulled apart Hakutaku's legs, to find a cute rosy hole. It was smooth and hairless (at Hakutaku's insistence), and perfect for Hozuki's hardness. He poured a generous amount of lube over the hole, and then more onto his hand.

He slowly pushed two fingers in, a large amount of sex having loosened it. Hozuki started pushing around the wet hole, loosening it and pushing around for the prostate he knew would bring lots of pleasure. He then pressed in his third finger, and started stretching around. Hakutaku was a withering mess on his fingers, and Hozuki looked forward in dark pleasure to the reactions he would draw out when Hakutaku was on him.

"Shall I put in a fourth finger?"

"Don't, don't bother. I just want you in me!" Hakutaku panted out. A request which Hozuki happily fulfilled.

Hozuki positioned himself at the dripping hole and pushed in one hard thrust into him. He could feel the warm insides stretching to its fullest with him inside. He started thrusting inside, not having to worry whether he was hitting the prostate because Hozuki knew that even if he couldn't find it, Hakutaku was a moaning mess anyway.

The kind of heat enveloping him was the one he had been missing for the past 2 months. It was tight, and moulded just for him. It felt amazing, and Hozuki could hear himself panting as he thrust into Hakutaku. He could feel the blood rushing down, and he knew he was close.

"Cum, Hakutaku!"

"Hyaaaa!"

He could feel the warm cum on his stomach from Hakutaku as he was sucked into Hakutaku who was stuck on him in a euphoric state. He then let loose his load right into Hakutaku. Hozuki's hot cum in thick spurts was going into Hakutaku, one of the pleasures of doing it bare. As he felt himself going limp, he pulled out of Hakutaku.

Hozuki was feeling slightly exhausted, and he knew his husband was husband as well. He pulled Hakutaku close into his chest in a strong embrace, and they fell asleep cuddling.

Yoshitsune knew he was getting back late, but his mother often went to bed quite late. So if he was lucky, he could have a hot both drawn so he could soak his sore muscles.

Camp was quite stressful; however this all went towards to getting muscles! He was looking forward to having his mother's cooking after a week of bad cooking.

"Mother! I am home." He yelled. Hm, no response. Perhaps he had fallen asleep drunk, it wouldn't be a first. However, he was certain that his father had the key, and he was not due to return for a couple days.

Yoshitsune went into the kitchen to check, but there was no one there. He then checked the bathroom, the living room and then the entire bottom floor.

"Mother!" He called out.

He then went upstairs to check his parent's bedroom. He opened the door only to find both his parents. Naked, together, and obviously dirty from having sex.

"I'M VERY SORRY FOR INTRUDING!" Yoshitsune blushed and quickly shut the door. He was red with embarrassment and his brain was broken from seeing…that.

Hakutaku jumped from the bed. He heard Yoshitsune yelling, was something wrong? He grabbed the first thing he saw, which was Hozuki's yukata, and hastily wrapped it around himself.

"Yoshitsune! What's wrong?" He asked when he located his son on the floor of his bedroom. He son raised his head and Hakutaku knew something was wrong. Yoshitsune was bright read, and there were tear trails down his face.

"I am very sorry mother."

"Why? What happened?"

"I saw you and father naked!" Ohh, that. Awkward.

"So, your father's home?"

"I noticed."


End file.
